1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a conveying apparatus usable with, in particular, coated printed products.
2. Description of Related Art
Various systems designed for transporting a copy sheet in a predetermined path have a number of devices which function to affect and control movement of the sheet while it is advanced along the predetermined path within the printing apparatus. Examples of such sheet control devices include sheet grippers and sheet guides. Some of these sheet devices are fixed at various stationary locations adjacent the predetermined path. Consequently, these stationary sheet control devices act on the sheet as the sheet is transported past each stationary sheet control device. Some systems have multiple sheet control devices that are moved in and out of an operative position. In this case, each multiple sheet control device is moved by a separate and distinct solenoid or other force applying mechanism.